Name's Fault
Insert Name Here! I'm Running out of Ideas! Intro * Melvin: '''We introduce you to a compilation of clips. Enjoy, and don't give me germs! * '''Grover: ''a banjo ♪Oh, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee, Going to Louisiana, my true love for to see. Oh Susanna, Oh don't you cry for me, For I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee!♪ Charlie Brown's Drown * '''Charlie Brown:' HELP!!! I'M DROWNING!! Get me out! * Melvin: Lucy was worried, but she couldn't help laughing. Charlie Brown was about to drown. * Lucy: Ha-ha! You don't look really useful now, Charlie Brown. You look really disgraceful! * Charlie Brown: I'm not disgraceful! You did that on purpose! GET ME OUT!! runs to Charlie Brown and gives him a lifebuoy. He Then Brings Charlie Brown back on the cliff ''Great Job. You saved my life! * '''Snoopy:' Don't mention it. It's all part of the job. * Charlie Brown: You're right. It's not my fault. Lucy It's your fault! * Lucy: What? * Charlie Brown: With your little football and that whole "psychiatrist." * Lucy: Well you know what? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse. * Peppermint Patty: Well, so you have been fishing. But fish don't suit you. Anyways, Lunchtime! * lunch of fish and chips later... * Peppermint Patty: meal MMM! That was good! But fish don't suit you, Chuck. * Linus: L'emons, '''I'ce, 'F'ish, and 'E'ggs are a Recipie for '''LIFE. to Static The Violet Panthers of 1964 * Violet: '''We are The '''Violet Panthers of 1964. If you add the "N" To Violet, It becomes Violent. * Frieda: '♪Dolls are waiting in the market, tackling them with ease'll. Show the world what I can do. Gaily boasts the Weasel. In and out, he creeps about, like a big white Measel. When he pulls the wrong trucks out, "'PINK" goes the Weasel!♪ * Violet: Frieda ''You don't understand, Frieda. We have a position to keep up. It doesn't matter where you go, but we are important. And it's... It's... Well, it's not the proper thing! * '''Frieda: '''You know, I love Barbie. * '''Violet: '''Yeah, but It doesn't mean there is a song about the doll. Even I have a Violet Violin. * '''Lucy:' My goodness. What a remarkable legacy. Concern for the common cat. You don't come across old-fashioned values like that anymore, friends. And for good reason... there's no money in it! We're not a charity! That's why old France-face no longer sits in the big chair. He's a relic! So I don't want to here another "Where's Barbie?" * Shermy: I ask you a Question. What is blue, with feathers, and two skinny legs, and wings, and a long, feathery tail, and a beak? * Lucy: 'I Know, A Blue Tail Bird. ''a Picture of the said animal * 'Shermy: '''Another one! What if a turtle had a cottontail, and long ears, and a tiny nose, and a rabbit's head, and body, and legs? Now, what if the rabbit had a turtle's shell, and a turtle's flippers, and a turtle's head? Now, what do you think would happen? * '''Lucy: '''To my suprise, He will morph into a rabbit. ''to Static Sponge Control * '''Mister-Jaw: Ah, yes. You are now under my control. * SpongeBob: I am now under your control. * Mister-Jaw: SpongeBob laughs too Stop laughing. * SpongeBob: Stop laughing. * Mister-Jaw: Don't repeat everything I say. * SpongeBob: I won't repeat everything you say. * Mister-Jaw: Excellent. * SpongeBob: Excellent. * Mister-Jaw: Uh, did you just say "excellent" because I said "excellent"? * SpongeBob: to Mister-Jaw Uh, no. * Mister-Jaw: Excellent. * SpongeBob: Excellent. * Plankton: '''T-O-Y. Toy! That's Excellent! * '''Patrick: Excuse me. I think the word you're searching for is "Minimum Underdrive." * Plankton: Big Bird ''So, where you from? * '''Big Bird:' Well, I'm actually from Sesame Street by PBS. PBS stands for Public Broadcasting Service. * Daffy: Oh, really? I'm from Warner Brothers. * Plankton: And I'm from Nickelodeon! Well, I'm not really from Nick. I'm actually from Viacom. * Chorus: ''♪Hon De Laud Hup Hivel Up, NICK! Hon De Laud Hup Hivel Up, NICK NICK! Hon De Rikki-Tikki Lo Y Livin' #1 Nickelodeon!♪'' * Plankton: If you are a Fan of SpongeBob and Nickelodeon, Visit www.nick.com. Link to Nickelodeon's Website on the Bottom of the screen is shown Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sesame Street Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Madagascar